Relishing the Moment
by cloudsandsilvers
Summary: He knows that he has to let her go, but he can't help but wish that he doesn't have to..


**Title: ** Relishing the Moment

**Summary: **He knows that he has to let her go, but he can't help but wish that he doesn't have to

**Pairing: **angst!AustiraxHungaryxPrussia

**Genre: **ANGST…romance….and drama

**Warning: ** Austria ANGST, love triangle, and a very dense-and-wrong-timing Prussia

**A/N: ** My friend and I had a discussion about Prussia and Hungary one night and she had dropped a comment on how Prussia and Hungary have a spark. I thought 'What if Austria knew of this spark' and then this fic came out. Now I'm not sure if I did Austria justice but I tried .

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia

Enjoy!~

* * *

><p>A beautiful melody was heard throughout the house. An aristocratic looking man was seated in front of his majestic grand piano as he instructs the instrument to make enchanting sounds.<p>

He plays a soft fortissimo and a daring crescendo. His fingers doing a complicated yet elegant dance on the ivory keys. He hits every note with precision and emotion as the song continues. He opened his amethyst eyes and smiled as the song ended leaving a deep resounding tone.

"Roderich?"

A soft feminine voice called for him

"What is it?" his gaze locked on her frame as her form entered the room

"I just brought the tea and snacks" She smiled warmly at him and pulled in the trolley with tea and pastries.

He loves it when she does this. Her actions always make him feel loved and comfortable, it's as if she knows him well and she has no intention of leaving him despite knowing him from his negative traits to the positive ones.

As she was preparing the cups on the table, the rays of sunlight coming in from the window was illuminating her long soft brown hair making her look ethereal, he took a look at window and noticed how she will love the weather outside. He glanced at her cheery disposition and the bright smile on her face.

"Elizaveta"

She glanced at him with her warm green eyes

"Would you like to have our tea at the garden today?" he asked

She gave him a blinding smile and nodded "That would be lovely Roderich! I'll prepare it!" She exclaimed happily and exited the room, pushing the trolley with a noticeable bounce on her steps.

He quietly chuckled as he carefully closed the cover of his grand piano. Her small antics have the power liven up his day. After a long day full of meetings and paper works, one look at her and the stress of the day disappear. She is his lifesaver of some sort, having the knack of making him smile.

He closed his eyes and a soft but longing smile graced his lips.

But of course he has to let her go. As much as he wants to believe that he can make her happy; he knows that there is someone else for her. Someone who can liven up her day as much as she livens up his day, someone who knows her inside out yet still loves her deeply and who will not let her go.

He used to deny it and turn a blind eye away but he knows that cannot do that anymore. And he knows that the moment he has to let her leave is soon.

"The tea is ready Roderich" She grinned as she entered the room "The weather outside is wonderful! It's great that you decided to have tea outside for today" She clutched his arm and dragged him away from the music room and his musings.

It was sunny and the wind was softly blowing a cool breeze. The sky was remarkably blue and the white clouds were scattered beautifully.

"It really is a wonderful day" Hungary softly said and just held on Austria's arm tighter. He nodded and together continued walking, her loving the companionable silence with him, him loving the warmth she gives.

They arrived at the intimate tea table with the tea and treats. It was under a large umbrella to cover them from the sun.

The tea was perfect as usual and the snacks with it are just as delicious as always. They were having small talks and brief comfortable silences but Roderich knew that he has to say something. He will never know if he can still enjoy her company like this for another day so he should enjoy it to the fullest.

"Roderich, what's troubling you?" She asked him

He blinked and gave her a questioning gaze. She giggled

"You have this certain look on your face" she started. Roderich just gave her a blank look and she rolled her eyes. Her gaze left him and went on a nearby tree; for moment her gaze on the tree sharpened, her lips were faintly sporting a not noticeable scowl. Her eyebrows were in a slight furrow and her right hand seemed fidgety. And in one blink that expression is gone and was replaced by an amused look on her face as she stared back at him.

"That look" she said and calmly sipped her tea

Roderich was just staring at her with a baffled look on his face.

Elizaveta just giggled at his expression and her eyes became soft "I know you very well, and I know you were thinking of something. What was it?" She patted Roderich's arm "You know you can always tell me everything"

Roderich's gaze on her softened and he gave her his rare soft smiles. He patted the hand on his arm "I was just thinking of something gloomy Elizaveta"

She furrowed her eyebrow "Why would you entertain such a thought?"

Roderich paused for a moment "Tell me something Elizaveta" his eyes were never leaving hers "Do you love me"

Elizabeta's cheeks became tainted with red and she stuttered "W-why yes R-Roderich. Why the sudden question?"

His gaze never wavered. He looked intently at her face

"Please say it" he murmured and scooted closer to her.

"I love you, Roderich" She repeated with more conviction this time.

He memorized her face in that moment, sketching every little detail in his memory to look back upon when the time she will leave him comes. Her soft forest green eyes were staring straight back at him, telling him that she meant what she had said. Her face was dusted with a soft pink hue, emphasizing her emotion for him; and her lips. Her lips were light pink with a gentle smile just for him.

He will miss her dearly, he knows that he can never forget their time together and the happiness she brought. He can never probably love the same way again but knows that it is fine that way. This woman deserves his whole heart, his whole love.

Strong arms surrounded Elizabeta and she felt herself being embraced. Roderich pulled her near him and had let her head rest near the crook of his neck. He took a deep breath and memorized her scent. It was floral with a hint of sweetness, just like her.

"Remember that I love you, always" he whispered.

He felt Elizabeta nod and he held her for a minute. When he released her, he was awarded by a kiss on the cheek and a bright smile which made him flustered, much to her amusement and his chagrin.

Their small moment was disturbed when an uninvited albino burst from the bushes shouting how irritating the garden was for being big. Elizabeta quickly changed her smile to a scowl and had grabbed a frying pan out of nowhere and began hitting the unfortunate and confused Prussian with it. He sighed and took a sip on his cup as he had observed Elizabeta and Gilbert interact. Elizabeta kept on swinging her pan at him and Gilbert kept on dodging her attacks with a haughty smirk and an obnoxious laugh. She growled and launched at him, making them both fall on the ground with a grinning Elizabeta smiling with victory and a flushed Gilbert underneath her, sputtering nonsense.

Roderich sighed again and just smiled, ignoring the dull throb in his chest. No one can make the fiery Hungarian act like this except for this Prussian. He will make her life happy and this routine is proof of that. He won't worry for Elizabeta's happiness and love. Gilbert can give it to her, even if the two hasn't realized it yet.

The two had come back to the table with a noticeable awkwardness. He placed his tea cup down and invited the Prussian for tea. It has finally started, the days with his beloved will be soon over, but that won't stop him to relish these counted days of course. He will make her last few days with him happy, at least he could do that before giving her away.

-END-

* * *

><p><strong>an: **it is done~ I hope I didn't make it to…sappy . but I think I failed…well I just hope I got Roderich in character.

Please Review!


End file.
